


Are You Happy?

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: "Are you happy?" Slade asked."Yes," Dick replied.But maybe he wasn't.





	Are You Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible summary but hey, enjoy anyway!

“Are you happy?”

Dick looked up from where he was lying across Slade’s couch, head in the mercenary’s lap as Slade carded his fingers through Dick’s hair.

They’d been dating for about six months. The entire thing had been expertly kept from Dick’s family. Dick spent his time, divided between his job as a cop, his apartment, Slade’s apartment, and the manor.

“I am,” he replied, reaching up past Slade’s book to stroke his thumb over the mercenary’s bearded chin, feeling Slade’s smile. “Why?”

Slade set his book aside to look down at Dick. “I know it stresses you out. Not being able to tell your family. To have to create a schedule for where you’re going to be at any given time of the week.”

“It...does make me sad,” Dick replied. “I wish they’d accept whoever I’m with because....well, I can’t say I’ve never felt this way with anyone else before because that’s not true, but...” Dick sighed. “They’ve never accepted anyone I’ve dated before so I’m having trouble ever believing they’d accept you.”

“To anyone else, I should say that your family should have no say in who you can or cannot love,” Slade began, stroking Dick’s hair away from his eyes. “But I understand what family means to you, kid. I know it would break you to have to choose. Which is why I won’t make you.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ll stay together as long as you want us to,” Slade replied. “Because I love you. And taking your family away...taking you away from your family...” He shook his head. “It’s not fair to you.”Dick gave a small smile, sitting up to lean into Slade’s side. “Thank you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Slade’s cheek. “Really.”

“There is one thing I will give my opinion on, however,” Slade said, pulling Dick into his lap so that the acrobat was straddling and facing him.

“Oh?” Dick asked.

Slade chuckled, stroking his hands up and down Dick’s sides over his t-shirt. “I’ve noticed you’re nearly always asleep when we spend time here together.”

Dick blushed. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Don’t apologize,” Slade said gently, reaching up to cup Dick’s face between his hands. “What I was going to say was you’re always welcome to quit your job with the police.”

“And lose my only source of income?” Dick asked with a soft laugh. “I’m going to have to say no to that one.”

“I wouldn’t mind giving you access to my bank account,” Slade told him seriously. “I have more than enough money.”

“Slade-”

“Just a suggestion, little bird,” Slade said gently, placing his hands on Dick’s hips. “Now...what say we do something more interesting with our time?”

Dick grinned.

 

...............

 

A few weeks later, Dick and his partner Amy were in pursuit of a suspect when the man turned around and fired his gun four times. Two bullets catching Dick in the knees, and two in the shoulders.

He passed out from bloodless and woke in the hospital after woke after surgery to find Bruce next to him, stroking his hair off his head.

“B?” Dick rasped, happily accepting the styrofoam cup of water Bruce helped him drink. His voice was much clearer when he spoke again. “What happened?”

“You were shot,” Bruce replied. “While chasing a suspect with your partner, Amy.”

Dick sort of remember that. At least, the pain part of that. “What’s the damage?”

“You took a bullet to each knee and each shoulder,” Bruce replied. “Also, your boss fired you.”

That one stung. “I expected that,” Dick confessed. “He never really liked me. I guess this just pushed him over the top as yet another reason why Officer Grayson wasn’t good enough.”

“You _are_ good enough,” Bruce insisted.

“Not to him apparently.”

Bruce sighed, placing a gentle hand on Dick’s thigh. “Get some rest,” he ordered. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

.............

 

Slade stopped by Dick’s apartment as soon as Dick was released.

“How are you doing?” The mercenary asked, gingerly seating himself on the edge of Dick’s bed.

“I’ve been better,” Dick replied with a cheeky grin. “I got fired though. So I guess I’m out of a job now.”

“And you have no need for one,” Slade told him. “As I said, you’re more than welcome to be part of my bank account.”

“Slade...” Dick began before smiling gently. “Thank you.”

Slade nodded, pressing a kiss to Dick’s temple. “Of course, little bird,” he murmured. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
